mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Wilson
Roger Wilson was a professor that worked alongside of Alex O'Connell, becoming his mentor, and was in league with a secret Chinese militant faction that followed the resurrected Emperor Han, being killed by the resurrected warlord. Biography Discoveries Roger Wilson arrived at Ningzia Province in China to find Alex O'Connell, having returned several days later than expected to the dig site where Alex had been at work discovering the tomb of the ancient Dragon Emperor. Wilson told Alex that he resembled his father, Rick O'Connell so much that Wilson almost mistook him as Rick for a moment. Wilson knew that Alex had found a massive, ancient statue known as the Colossus, having informed his museum colleagues of the discovery, to their apparent thrill. Alex, however, thought that he might not be able to enter the tomb, but Wilson told him that he might, as he had discovered the Bembridge journal, and by discovering that journal, he would find the Emperor's tomb. Just then, the diggers present at the site called out that they had found the entrance to the tomb. The entrance to the tomb was soon opened by means of dynamite; Wilson ventured in with Alex and a trio of diggers, but as the men entered the tomb, a booby trap was set off as a pair of giant metal clamps came crashing down from the ceiling. Alex knew, as did the others, that to stay safe they would have to stay close at all times. Just then, Alex and Wilson saw a clothed figure partially concealed by the doorway and the two men drew their guns out: the figure was the skeleton of Sir Colin Bembridge, who had gone searching for the tomb seventy years back, and whose remains were left impaled against wall spikes as a warning. Wilson suggested that they keep moving on, but one step on a booby trap trigger set off a mechanism within the tomb that sent sand pouring down from the ceilings, and with it light, exposing the entire terracotta army said to be that of the Dragon Emperor. Beholding their discovery in awe, the four men walked through the rows of ceramic soldiers, but one digger, Chu Wah, accidentally set off a trap by walking on the trigger, sending torrents of salt acid to burn him alive. Another trap was soon set off, and arrows shot out from the tomb directly at Alex, Wilson and the diggers: one digger ran as quickly as possible but was killed when the arrows proved too quick. A third trap was set off as a circular blade flew across the tomb, missing Alex and Wilson but hitting the remaining digger. Wilson persuaded Alex to see that the booby traps were all part of the necessary downfalls in finding a tomb. As they walked on to the centre of the chamber, Alex noted that the statue warriors were all pointing to one direction, as if awaiting the Emperor's orders, Wilson believing that perhaps a grave robber had beaten them to the Emperor. Alex pointed out the Emperor was still within, as a feng shui compass was positioned directly in front of the warriors: filling it with water and turning the compass South, the two men managed to get another chamber below opened, which Alex fell into. Wilson had moved out of the way and called out to Alex, who responded that they had found the Emperor's remains, but before Wilson could speak, a swift kick to the head knocked him out. After the culprit, a female assassin, had revealed herself by fighting Alex, Wilson came to and fired shots at her, warding her off. Shanghai Museum The O'Connells entered the Shanghai Museum to return the Eye of Shangri-La, and met Wilson in the museum, who had amicably greeted Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, speaking very highly of Alex for his efforts, referring to him as the son that he had never had, and giving the credit to Alex for finding the sarcophagus of the Dragon Emperor, which had been taken from its tomb and placed on display in the Shanghai Museum. Rick, however, was not entirely pleased that Wilson had taken their only son on an expedition without notifying his parents first. Wilson then asked the O'Connells to give the Eye of Shangri-La to him, and Rick handed it to Wilson. Just then, figures stepped into the room, clad in high-ranking militant uniforms, to the O'Connells' shock; Wilson introduced the higher-ranking man as General Yang, his associate, as he drew out a pistol, pointing it towards the O'Connells. Wilson revealed that Yang had been funding his digs, and that they were accomplices, in it together, "cheek by jowl". Yang then gave Wilson the order to search Rick, and Wilson, in so doing, took Rick's pistols from his pockets and revealed that Yang had given him enough money to bribe off the Foreign Office, and to ensure that the O'Connells would deliver the Eye. Yang demanded that Evelyn read the inscription on the Eye, which would bring back the Emperor and, Wilson added, his terra-cotta army. Rick tried to persuade Yang to not open the sarcophagus but Yang slapped Rick before he could finish speaking, and Wilson continued to point his pistol at Rick, directing him towards the sarcophagus so as to open it with a crowbar. Yang ordered Evelyn to read the inscription on the Eye of Shangri-La, but she hesitated, stating that she could not read it, when Yang declared that some encouragement would convince her otherwise, ordering Wilson to point his pistol at Rick. Evelyn read the inscription, which stated that only a drop of blood from the pure of heart could open the eye; Yang pointed his gun at Rick, and when Evelyn protested, Yang noted that only the pure of heart would sacrifice themselves for the one that they loved. Wilson ordered Rick to finish opening the sarcophagus so that once the lid was opened, Yang stood ready to drop the Eye onto the Emperor's body: Yang ordered Wilson to take Rick's life, and Wilson, cocking his gun, pointed it at Rick, about to squeeze the trigger when Alex swung in from a rope and kicked away Wilson. The assassin from the tomb, named Lin, swung in as well, kicking away Yang, who unknowingly dropped the Eye onto the statue of the chariot driver. The Dragon Emperor had been contained not in the sarcophagus that had been brought in to the museum, rather, the corpse of a eunuch was found within: the Emperor's remains were contained inside of the chariot driver on the terra-cotta statue. Death The Emperor was awakened and broke free of the terracotta containing him; Yang knelt before him and pledged his loyalty, to which the Emperor replied that if Yang were lying, he would burn. As the Emperor was reawakened, so too were the horses that were part of his statute, and the Emperor began to drive them to pull his chariot, which Yang quickly boarded. Wilson hastily began to climb on, saying that he would be going with them, but the Emperor, seeing Wilson climb up the side of his chariot, seared his terracotta hand and used it to swiftly decapitate Wilson, ending him. Personality and Traits Roger Wilson was an archaeologist that became Alex O'Connell's professor and mentor, taking him along on an expedition to China to find the Dragon Emperor's remains, though Wilson had apparently had some illegitimate dealings in the past, as stated by Rick O'Connell. Wilson appeared, at first, to be jovial and friendly, but was amoral and corrupt beneath his guise, assisting a secret Chinese military branch in their dealings by accepting bribes to illegally pay off the Foreign Offices. Wilson could become curt and brusque when holding a firearm, and acted cold to those opposing him, but was easily brought to cower when disarmed. Roger Wilson was a heavyset British man with grey, thinning hair, and wore khaki-coloured clothes when on expeditions, along with suspenders, knickerbockers, a red cravat, dark coat and brown beret; this ensemble was replaced by a black three-piece suit and necktie when in such a setting as the Shanghai museums. Appearances *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor '' **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Roger Wilson was portrayed by David Calder. Category:English Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Antagonists Category:Sergio Category:Mummy